The Initiative
by Oiche
Summary: Spike meets an interesting inmate during his brief stay at the Initiative.
1. Chapter 2

"You let your emotions get in the way

"You let your emotions get in the way."

"You compromised our mission all for a PRETTY FACE and some FAKE TEARS!!" Maggie Walsh shrieked at the top of her lungs. The muscular soldiers all around her flinched, such was the rage of their seemingly weak boss, but appearances are deceiving and the petite woman before them was far more vicious than she seemed.

Graham kept his face closed to all emotions but if you were to look closely you would see his shaking hands and the tic that was beating in his cheek. He was aware as to how thoroughly he had messed up and he knew that the repercussions to his actions would not be pleasant. Not if Ms. Walsh had anything to do with it.

She circled the chair he sat on as she spoke, flexing her fists as if trying to stop herself from hitting the idiotic young man in front of her. She stopped behind him and placed a hand on either of his shoulders. Leaning down she whispered in his ear "Now what are we going to do to solve this little dilemma you've caused, hmmm?"

Her voice was far too calm for his liking, she was up to something, it was obvious. "I don't know ma'am."

"Perhaps…" she trailed off and switched to whisper in his other ear. "Perhaps it's time you learned to be a true soldier. You need to realise that it's the mission that is important, nothing else, not family, friends, morals. Nothing. You need to show us where your loyalty lies soldier."

She straightened up and continued to speak as she walked out of the room. "At the end of the day, it's us against them. Choose your side. They're just animals Graham, nothing more. The sooner you realise that the better – for your career and your safety."

Joyce looked up and found her little girl, her tears rolled freely down her face as she stared in wonder at how beautiful her child was.

Brody's eyes widened in alarm. Why was Joyce staring at her so peculiarly? "Mrs. Summers?" she ventured softly "Are you okay?"

"My baby" Joyce whispered.

"What?" Brody replied with a frown.

"Don't you know?" Joyce asked, shaking her head in amazement "Can't you feel it?"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Buffy intercepted worriedly.

"Yeah, Mum, did you just flip your lid?" Spike added, anxiety etched across his chiselled face.

"Know what? Feel what?" Brody inquired, ignoring the others and addressing Joyce.

"That you're my daughter." Joyce murmured.


	2. Chapter 3

The Scoobies plus guests sat in stunned silence, staring at Joyce

The Scoobies plus guests sat in stunned silence, staring at Joyce. She'd clearly gone mad.

Buffy turned to Spike and confronted him angrily, jumping at him and pinning him to the floor by his neck. "What the hell did you do to my mother?!" she demanded, shaking him viciously as she trembled violently with rage.

Spike tried to rasp out a response but found his vocal chords unable to function with a Slayer's fist wrapped around his throat. He clawed at her hands but right now she was so angry she couldn't be budged. His eyes bugged from the pressure but Buffy refused to relent.

Buffy was blasted backwards and felt the wind be knocked forcefully out of her. She tried to figure out what had happened through the fog that now clouded her. It felt like a truck had hit her. She looked up and saw Brody's beautiful face twisted in pure fury.

"Don't you dare touch him!" she gritted out. Buffy watched in astonishment as this girl turned back to Spike and murmured worriedly to him, checking him over for injuries. She ran her hands delicately over his neck and chest. He leaned into Brody's hands then stilled her by gripping her wrists gently.

"I'm okay, luv" he assured her with a gentle grin.

"Really?" she enthused with round eyes.

"Really."

Brody nodded and beamed back at him before turning back to Buffy who was scrambling to her feet. Brody placed her hands on her hips and faced off with the blonde Slayer. "Let's get one thing straight" Brody explained calmly and quietly, her eyes boring into Buffy "You don't lay your hands on what's mine."

Spike's eyes widened. And surely this girl he'd just met declaring that he, a master vampire of world renown, was hers should annoy, startle, anger (or all of the above) him. Yet he was thrilled, he did not know or understand why, but he was overjoyed by what she said.

The others stared at the quaking form of this girl in front of them. Every inch of her shivered with power and ferocity and beauty. Buffy's lower lip protruded in a pout of confusion, who the hell was this girl? And where did she get off being so strong?

Brody flashed Buffy a look of utter disgust and turned back to Joyce. Taking one of Spike's hands all the anger and hardness seemed to melt from her frame. She smiled serenely, indulgently at Joyce and addressed her calmly.

"You care to explain that little twist in the plot?"

"Of course, dear, of course." Joyce nodded happily. She wasn't happy with the childish, mistrusting, narrow-minded way that Buffy was behaving but that was a matter for a different time. "It's all very simple really…"


	3. Chapter 4

Spike's mind was racing

Spike's mind was racing. Surely, he should have just walloped the Slayer right back. But then he respected Joyce too much for that, he couldn't hit her child in front of her. Not after last year, when she had comforted him over Drusilla's infidelity.

So, this, he understood in part.

But another aspect of the last few moments baffled him.

Why had he let Brody claim ownership over him?

No one owned him. He was William the Bloody, Spike, one quarter of the Scourge of Europe! Certainly not some little girl he'd just met!

He was attracted to her, no denying that, she was beautiful and strong. More so than anyone else he had ever met. And she was sweet. And she was funny. And she had saved him. And she glowed with joy and life and power, how could anyone resist all that?

But it wasn't just this that had him purring internally rather than objecting externally at her declarations. No, it was something else entirely; something primordial and inexplicable.

The good in her called to something in his demon, the part that may have once led him to be a different vampire. The part of him that had been forced into hiding by the cruel hand of Angelus. It seduced the residual William in him as well as this part, the essences of him that, too, wanted to be good. She made his demon want to stand beside her as a proud warrior and fight the forces of evil.

Spike was so confused. Why would he ever want to act like the Poof? Fighting the good fight and all that rot!

And yet…for her? He knew he would, without her even having to ask.

'Whipping boy for love once again' he thought with a grimace.

Then, miracle of miracles, this girl was defending him, caring for him, throwing herself in the path of an enraged Slayer for him! How could he not find himself to be falling in love with her?

He looked down with a start, broken from his internal battle, and saw that Brody's hand had entwined itself with his. She flashed him a gentle beam, a smile where their eyes connected and she really looked at him, into his eyes. _You've got me now, _the smile said; _don't be afraid, we'll get through this together._

And Spike found more solace and comfort in the grey-blue eyes caressing him lovingly than in anything else in his entire existence. He smiled back and nodded slightly. The millisecond had passed and Brody was addressing Joyce now.

"You care to explain that little twist in the plot?"

Spike watched his girl, for she was his now just as much as he was hers, and inhaled her scent to calm him. Now, with only her to think on he caught a whiff pf something he should have picked up on straight away…buried amidst the other smells that added up to be Brody was the smell of a Slayer…She was a Slayer…


	4. Chapter 5

"Ms

"Ms. Walsh?"

Maggie Walsh looked up from her desk and saw Graham idling in the doorway to her office. She grinned in victory, of course she did, Maggie always won.

"Yes?" she said, as if she didn't know why he was here "Come on in, soldier."

"Thank you, ma'am" Graham replied politely and entered the room, but he refused to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the desk to his boss.

"How can I help you? I entrust you've made your decision regarding loyalty?"

Graham took a deep breath. "I have."

Maggie was growing impatient, she already knew his answer, and she didn't have time for this mollycoddling. She raised her eyebrows in the universal indicator of 'Go on'.

Graham fidgeted on the spot. He crossed his arms one way, then the other, put his hands behind his back, and then settled, standing to attention. He couldn't meet Maggie's eyes with his own and they darted round the room instead.

With a loud sigh Dr. Walsh stood up from her desk and slammed her hands down on the wood. "What do you say, soldier?" she hissed as she leaned across the desk menacingly towards him.

Graham forced himself to stand his ground. He stood straighter and cleared his throat. "N-no."

"What's that you said?" Maggie enquired, sure she'd heard wrong.

"I said no, my loyalty is not to you. But it is to this country, I've applied for a transfer to another sector of the armed forces and will be leaving effective immediately."

"WHAT!!" Maggie shrieked, rounding her desk and approaching the soldier. She stood in front of him, "How dare you!" she spat up into his face.

"I'll be leaving now…" he mumbled backing away from the clearly unstable woman. He scampered quickly out of the room and Maggie stared at his retreating back in an infuriated, confused stupor. She had not seen that coming.

"No matter," she muttered to herself "We have other capable men."

She walked back to her desk and sat down once more. Pressing a button on her desk she spoke sharply into a speaker "Have Agent Finn get down here, ASAP!"


	5. Chapter 6

Maggie stared across the group of soldiers that she had hand-picked, personally and was currently briefing. She stood in front of a screen and clicked a button on a controller she had in her hand.

"This is Hostile 17" she said as a picture appeared on the screen. "Vampire, probably old, strong, skilled, clever. He has been neutralised, so he shouldn't be a problem but don't underestimate him. I want him captured but no damage is to be done to him whatsoever. He is very valuable to us, especially his reproductive organs."

She pressed the button again and another button appeared on the screen.

"And this is Hostile 19" she went on, gesticulating to the screen. "As you can see she appears even more human than Hostile 19. Do not let this fool you. Despite her slim physique, she is extremely agile and strong. She also has a very attractive appearance, as you can see. She will use this and all her wiles against you, resist these at all costs. We have discovered that she can emit pheromones that will make her even more attractive to you, you must tranq her before this occurs. Hostile 19 was not neutralised during her stay here and therefore is to be considered extremely dangerous."

"You all have your information and equipment. Get out there!"

Agent Riley Finn signalled the small contingent to follow him and they started to file out of the facility.


	6. Chapter 7

"When you were born, a prophesy was seen to come to pass…"

"A prophesy! Oh my!" Giles exclaimed and plucked his glasses from where they rested on the bridge of his nose. He caught the hem of his jumper and rubbed it furiously against the lenses.

"Here we go again…" Xander muttered.

Joyce stared at them both in frustration, "May I go on?"

Spike sniggered at her sarcastic tone and the looks of embarrassment on the men's faces. Brody flashed him a warning look but couldn't help but grin at him a little; she elbowed him in the side for good measure to make sure that her message was heard. Spike smiled back slightly goofily and made a zipping gesture across his lips. Brody shook her head in exaggerated exasperation and turned back to Joyce, "Please continue Mrs. Summers."

"Yes, quite" Giles enthused apologetically.

Joyce smiled at her newly found daughter and began her story once more. "Where was I? Oh yes, when you were born, a prophesy was seen to come to pass. It began a long time before the Watcher's had formed their council, three generations after the first Slayer was created. A priestess had a vision that a Slayer of half demon blood would be born, and she would rise to be the greatest warrior of good ever seen. The priestess did not trust the men who then controlled the Slayers, she did not agree with how they got their results or how they treated their Slayers. So, she kept this knowledge to herself, assured that she had many years in which to set up her own council; which she did. They were a group of women, priestesses and wiccans.

"Three years after Buffy was born I had another child, a little girl. I named her Brody.

"Two days after her birth Hank and I had visitors. Three women smartly dressed in business suits but with long flowing hair. They told us that they were the descendants of this council and that our new baby would be this saviour. They said that there was no doubt; the terms of her birth were too unique.

"Hank's grandmother was a siren, unbeknownst to us and so was my own. However the traces of their DNA, their blood that made them sirens had skipped a generation and manifested to a pure half in Brody. This made sense in a way, even at two days old her beauty shone and everyone who saw her was awed and felt compelled to tell us.

"Another factor was that her sister, that would be you Buffy, too was to be a Slayer and her sister's time as a Slayer would completely change the Slayer lineage forevermore.

"There was no doubt that Brody was the prophesised child. We asked them what we were to do and they said that they had to take the child. We were horrified; Hank leaped from his seat and told them on no uncertain terms that they would not have our child.

"They wiped our memories, changed the records, altered time and pace; and they took our baby. There was a clause put into this huge spell, though, that our memories be reversed should our girl find us."

Joyce looked to see the various reactions; Giles was still wiping a glasses that had to be clean, Buffy looked shell-shocked, Anya seemed bored, Xander gazed in an open-mouthed stupor, Willow frowned in contemplative confusion, Brody seemed trapped in a gasp, her fingers laid against her lips, Spike peered worriedly from Brody to Joyce.

"I…don't understand…" Brody murmured finally, breaking the stunned silence. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and her nose wrinkled delicately as she tried to hold back the sobs.

Joyce approached her slowly and gathered the girl in her arms and Spike released Brody's hand. He stood back to give the mother and child their space.

"I know" Joyce whispered in a motherly way as the girl crumpled against her and was jolted by sobs.

Buffy didn't know what to think. She could now remember a vague image of herself holding a tiny little baby in her own tiny arms and looking at it feeling proud and big. She darted for the back door and ran out into the afternoon that was swiftly turning to evening.

Willow took a step after her but Giles reached out a hand and laid it on her arm. "Let her go." Willow nodded once more and the room went back to silence as everyone stood in the kitchen, unsure of what to do.


	7. Chapter 8

"What the hell was up with Graham?" Forrest said to Riley as they headed through the halls of the Initiative, towards the exit.

"I don't know…" Riley sighed; he was truly disappointed in his friend and co-worker.

"I mean, the girl was hot, but she was a demon!"

"Yeah" Riley agreed, wanting Forrest to shut up and leave him to his thoughts.

"Like really hot, I guess. I mean, I'd probably tap that if she were neutralised and tied down." Forrest continued, clueless as always. "That body, ouch! Bet she'd be a tiger in the sack! Huh! Finn, whatcha think?"

"I think she was pretty but she's an animal, and I personally don't do that with animals. Now, can we be quiet 'cause we're almost there and once we're outside I need silence."

"What's got his briefs in a tangle?" Forrest muttered to himself as he followed the soldier now stalking ahead of him.


	8. Chapter 9

Spike sat on the top step of the back porch of the Summers house; he dangled a cigarette loosely from his fingers and stared up at the moon. The Scoobies had been kicked out of the house by Joyce hours ago, despite their unanswered questions. Joyce and Brody had been sitting inside talking for hours and he had tried to give them their space, it had been difficult during the light hours but as soon as it had darkened he had come out here.

Joyce had brought him out a mug of warmed blood from the Butchers a while ago and the cup now sat empty at his feet. He leaned back on his elbows and relaxed there as he listened to the sounds of the night as well as those inside the house. Brody had just finished explaining the last few days to Joyce and after hearing that Joyce had cried a little, then sent Brody upstairs for a bath.

He listened to Joyce put a lasagne in the oven for Brody. She then walked to the fridge, he could hear her pour a thick liquid into a cup and open the microwave. The smell of warming blood wafted out the door and Spike's stomach growled in response. The door opened, flooding the backyard with light and Spike tilted his head back seeing an image of Joyce approaching with a cup, although to him she appeared upside down.

She smiled warmly and handed the cup to him, "I think you to need feeding up after that story."

Spike took the cup gratefully, "Genuinely, mum, thank you, y'know for all this."

"It's fine, really, you helped my little girl, I owe you."

"You don't she helped me more."

"All the same, besides I've always liked you William."

"Likewise, mum."

Joyce smiled again "Hand me that empty cup please, William"

"Oh, sorry, I was gonna bring it in but-˝

"It's fine" Joyce assured him, she took the cup from his hands and placed a hand on his shoulder. Then she trailed her hand maternally over his head and went back inside.

Spike sighed in contentment. He was out of that hell-hole, falling in love, working towards a very full stomach and being treated decently. It was a strange change, but a welcome one.

As he idled on the porch, sipping at the blood and grimacing slightly at the horrible taste of pig's blood, he listened once more to the sounds within the house. They were lulling him into a very relaxed state. Upstairs he could hear Joyce talking to Brody and the sound of rustling fabric as she passed a small pile of clothes to Brody. Brody thanked her and walked away a few steps. Then he heard a door open and close behind her. Water cascading into an empty bathtub, a light dress slipping off shoulders and floating downwards to pool around ankles, underwear sliding from smooth skin, he could hear it all. He could hear her turn off the taps and ease her worn and battered body into the water. He heard her husky sigh of simple joy as the warm water lapped against her creamy skin. He could even hear the inaudible hiss as the steam hit the mirror and was sucked against its surface. And all the while the corresponding imagery that his mind created was causing him to harden more and more each second until it was almost unbearable.

When he could not bear it any longer he looked across at the tree that scaled up the wall of the house, very close by the window to that very bathroom. A wicked smile lit up his face and he drank down the rest of the cup quickly. He lay it down gently and stealthily moved through the night towards the tree.


	9. Chapter 10

Please, please review! Feedback would be fang-tastic! (Okay, even I'm ashamed of that pun but still, review me pweeeeeease!!!!!!!!!!!)

Spike climbed up the tree with ease that only a vampire could have. He sat, perched on the branch directly across from the window of the bathroom. This room smell only of residual Joyce, so he assumed it was her en suite. Brody lay in a tub, her hair clinging in damp tendrils to her back and neck and shoulders. Her back was to him and her head rested on the edge of the tub. Her eyes were closed and she was humming to herself.

Spike leaped silently across the gap and caught the sill of the window. He heaved his body up and through the window in one fluid movement and he landed silently in the bathroom. Despite how quiet he was he wondered at Brody's utter lack of awareness that he was there, her heightened senses should have found him out an age ago. Shrugging, he tip-toed closer, he honestly didn't know what he was thinking or if he was pushing his luck but something he couldn't explain kept his feet moving towards her.

He was now beside her and he kneeled down at the side of the bath. Spike's breath was taken away by how beautiful she was, her ivory body was slim and toned but curvaceous at the same time. Her skin was smooth and utterly unblemished. The bubbly water served as a blanket covering her thighs and stomach but the swells of her breasts and her knees peeked from the water.

Suddenly, Brody's eyes snapped open and she peered across to Spike's face. "Spike?" she said groggily. "Spike!" she said again as her face and neck flushed red with white-hot embarrassment and she moved her hands to cover her chest.

"Sorry, luv" he said with a grin, not looking the least bit apologetic. "How come ya didn't notice me for so long?" he asked, looking concerned now.

"I was meditating, rough day at the office, you know," she replied, smiling.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better; weirded out, tired, confused, overwhelmed, and battered."

"Makes sense," Spike nodded. His eyes drifted back down her body checking it properly for injury. Before long his gaze became lustful as he devoured every visible inch of her.

"Havin' fun?" Brody asked, sounding amused.

Spike looked up and saw the confidence that had grown in her eyes. "Most definitely, pet."

"I feel like I should be charging you for this little show. So, why'd you come up her anyway? Just to perv on me?" she asked with a smirk of self-satisfaction.

"Yep" Spike admitted and blatantly continued to do so.

Brody laugh a sharp giggle of amusement and he looked back up at her face. He leaned forwards and felt compelled to press his lips against hers. She was paralysed by surprise at first but then she melted into the kiss with a groan that passed from her mouth to his. Spike felt this was encouragement and rested a hand on her face and the other behind her head. Brody's wet arms raised up and slid around his neck as she pulled herself closer to him. She opened her mouth more and let his tongue dance against hers. Spike's hand slid down from the back of her head to her back and her cradled her against him. Brody pulled away from him, completely breathless and Spike rested his forehead against hers.

"Ya wanna join?" Brody asked tentatively.

"Are you sure, pet?"

She nodded and he stood up to pull of his duster, he draped it over a chair and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Then he sat on the chair to unlace his docs, as he was doing so he looked up to see Brody watching him shamelessly, he smiled to himself and pulled to boots form his feet. Then he unbuckled his belt in one movement and pulled it from the loops of his jeans, keeping eye-contact with Brody all the while. He slid the jeans down his hips and when an eye-flick downwards told Brody of his choice to forego underwear of any kind she blushed again. He stepped out of the jeans and moved back to the tub. Brody scooted forward and Spike climbed into the tub behind her. He pulled her back then towards him and she settled between his legs. She leaned back to kiss him once more, a short sweet kiss and then they sat there together, hugging in the warmth of the water. They were once again completely at peace in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 11

R

E

V

I

E

W

M

E

!

!

P

W

E

E

E

E

A

S

E

!

!

C

'

M

O

N

G

U

Y

S

!

!

!


	11. Chapter 1

Spike stared out through the glass as he formulated a plan on getting the hell out of this freaky concentration camp. The cold, white, far-too-bright walls were hurting his eyes and the growls and nattering coming from the other cells was getting on his nerves. He used the wall he was leaning against to help him stand up when he saw a man and woman in white lab coats. They were approaching the empty cell directly opposite his, carrying a slight body between them. The man took the entire, tiny weight on with ease as his companion slid a card through the electronic lock. The door of the little room slid open and the man tossed the body inside.

"Oi!" Spike shouted at them and pounded a fist against the glass. He jumped back slightly at the shock that resounded through his body. "Let me bloody well out of here!"

The pair exchanged a glance before turning back to face him, their faces split into huge, matching grins and they broke into peals of cruel laughter.

"That's, how many times, we've heard that now, Mary?" the man asked of his colleague.

"Oh, I've lost count!" Mary replied with a wave of her hand "It doesn't stop being funny, though."

Spike watched in disbelief as they turned and walked back in the direction they had come from. He snarled and flopped to the ground in frustration. Their chuckling heightened when they heard his grumbling. Spike was furious, hungry and embarrassed. He hated embarrassment with a passion; he'd promised himself that he wouldn't allow others to mock him any longer when he became a vampire. William had let people walk all over him; Spike would not make the same error.

His plan began to form when a pack of blood fell from the ceiling. He pounced on it ravenously and was about to wolf down the contents when a paranoid sounding voice reached him from the cell next door.

"Don't drink it. It's drugged."

Spike flung the bag to the ground and clenched his fists in frustration. Unclenching them again, he paced slightly for a couple of steps. "Uh-huh. And who are you, mate?"

"I'm a rat. I'm a lab rat, just like the others. They're gonna kill us, you know." the other vampire said as he twitched and cowered against the wall of his unit, his eyes darted to and fro.

"And how are they gonna do that?" Spike inquired, his angry voice not conveying the fear that was beginning to make itself known in the pit of his stomach.

"They starve you. When you're ready to bite your own arm, they shoot out one of those packets. You drink, and the next thing, you're gone. And that's when they do the experiments."

"And, uh, they are? The government? Nazis? A major cosmetics company?" he queried, getting closer to the source of the voice.

"Who cares? All I know is, one minute I'm running from the slayer, And the next thing, I'm here." the vampire revealed to Spike.

"The slayer! I knew it! I knew it!" Spike ranted.

"Yeah, she took apart my crew, and led me straight to these guys."

"She set me up, too. I always worried what would happen when that bitch got some funding." Spike raved, infuriated, as he smacked his palms lightly against the glass in annoyance. "She's wised up a bit. Fine! I'll take her apart. I don't care how brilliant she is."

The figure in the cell opposite him started to groan and moan as it started to wake up. Spike watched to see what it was that was making such cute noises. The body started to get up but was still hidden under a long stretch of black silk. The material was heaved off and Spike caught sight of what had been obscured by the stylish coat. It was a young girl around seventeen years old. Her body was lean with long, willowy limbs. She was quite petite and reminded Spike of a nymph or a sprite. Her hair tumbled around her in cascades of silky, pale pink locks. Her face was angular yet soft in the right places. Her wide grey-blue eyes were lined in smoky kohl and were fanned by long, lush lashes. She wore a knee-length, black, sleeveless dress; it was see-through lace from the bust up and from the bust down it fanned into delicate, bunched satin. Spike could easily make out her powder-blue bra under the dress.

He forgot the vampire he'd been talking to as his eyes devoured her. She was beauty, she was power, and she was grace.

She looked up and caught his gaze. "Please tell me I'm pissed out of my head and not really here." she implored him in a, difficult to distinguish yet undeniably, Irish accent. It was light and educated, nothing like Peaches' irritating brogue. The joking even in such a shitty situation made respect for the young girl blossom. Most would be freaking out, but she took it in her stride, calm albeit very annoyed.

"I'd be lying if I did, pet." he answered softly. He watched as she shivered appreciatively at his accent, he knew the effect it had on women.

"Great." she muttered "Where exactly is 'here'?"

"I wish I knew."

She rooted around in the jacket she had shed and pulled out empty hands. "Those fucking assholes!" she snarled and looked up to see Spike's confused face "They took all my stuff!"

Spike stuck his hands in the numerous pockets in his own duster. His cigarettes and Zippo lighter were both gone, as well as the money and small weapons he had previously had on him.

"Those wankers!" he exclaimed. The girl nodded in agreement and slumped to the ground.

"I'm Brody." she said, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Spike." he returned with a smirk.

They sat in silence for a few moments. "So, what do they bleedin' want with us anyhow?"

"Apparently they're doin' experiments on demons."

"That's…that's just sick!" Brody glanced around her and grimaced "This place gives me the willies."

"I'd have to agree with you on that." Spike shuddered.

"You have any ideas as to who our merry captors might be?" Brody asked as she shifted herself to sit cross-legged.

"I'm thinkin' it's the Slayer." Spike growled "That bitch."

"The Slayer? I can see the Council doing this but a Slayer? They're not that twisted." Brody stated.

"Maybe." he griped "So what kind of demon are you?"

She raised a delicate brow at him. "I can't smell you through this glass." he explained.

"Oh," she allowed "I'm a siren, well, I'm half."

"Siren? 'splains a lot. Too pretty to be completely human."

"Awww, thanks."

"So, siren, ey?" Spike settled himself on his stomach, crossed his arms on the ground and rested his chin on them. He could see her easier this way and, God, looking at her seemed such a privilege that she should charge people for it.

"I know what you're thinking." she warned with slight pout.

Pouting!

Was the bint trying to kill him?

That lip, so full and beautifully shaped, was taunting him with want. And the easy banter that they'd established within seconds of knowing each other was a welcome distraction to his current predicament.

"Yeah? What am I thinking, luv?"

"God, I love your voice." she murmured absentmindedly "But, beside the point. Anyway, you're thinking; siren equals whorish behaviour, luring and destruction. But I am not some ridiculous stereo-type, kindly remember that." She was pouting even more now.

As they spoke a camera nearby twisted from one to the other, ominously.

"What does it look like these two hostiles are doing, soldier?" Maggie Walsh asked of Graham who stood nearby, fiddling with the controls to a misbehaving camera.

He gazed at the screen as he walked up behind his boss. "They seem to be flirting, ma'am."

"Yes, they do. Don't they?" Maggie drawled as she stretched back in her chair, contemplatively. "Almost acting like humans."

"She _**is**_ very pretty." Graham said staring at the television screen.

"Hmmmm." Maggie muttered "This is interesting. Imagine, we could breed super-soldiers for our proud nation."

"But ma'am, vampires can't procreate." Graham reminded her.

"True, but maybe…maybe somehow we could solve that. Hostile 17 and 19 would be perfect candidates to undertake such a project. Both strong, in their prime…yes, this is a thought to dwell on. Graham, get me the hostiles' case files."

"Yes Ma'am." Graham nodded and scurried out of the room to do her bidding.

"Super-soldiers…bullet proof, strong, fast, non-breathing…Maggie, you're brilliant." she spoke to herself with a delighted grin.

It was two days later and Graham had been sent by Ms. Walsh to do a sweep of the holding cells while she spoke to some of her experts about the possibility of achieving her plan. The whole idea of breeding more demons freaked him out, it wasn't right, it wasn't natural but he was a soldier; who was he to disagree with his boss? With Block A checked he moved to Block B.

Graham rounded the corner and to the entrance to the corridor lined with holding units. He heard the sound of a female's cry of anguish and hurried along the narrow hall. He stopped in front of Hostile 19's cell and saw her writhing in pain on the ground.

He crouched in front of the glass and addressed her. "Miss?"

"Ugghhnnn!" she moaned and rolled to face him. She scrunched her pretty little face. "I…There was…something on the ground, and I didn't notice. It was sharp and I fell on it."

Graham looked unsure of what to do; should he get one of the scientists? Or maybe it would be best to get Professor Walsh? He stared as the girl in the cell burst into tears. Before the third drop could slide down her cheek he was opening the door and stepping inside.

He walked over to her supple body and lifted her slightly by her teensy wrists. Once she was sitting he looked her in the eye "Where did it get you? Are you hurt?"

"No" she said and he looked at her in surprise.

"What? But you…" Graham trailed off and made a quick perusal of her body.

"I'm not hurt…" she continued shoving him off of her and jumping onto him. "But this might smart a bit for you."

Straddling his mid-section she leaned down and brushed a kiss against his forehead. "Thanks, couldn't have done it without you, you're a doll…" she leaned back again and read his name tag "… Graham."

She smacked his head against the ground, just enough to knock him out and hopped gracefully to her feet. She bent down and grabbed his key card before stepping out of her cell. The growls and excited shouts echoing through the area were deafening and alarms had begun to screech shrilly. She looked across at Spike. Evil as he was she couldn't leave a friend behind.

"Pet?" he called out to her, hope clouding his gorgeous baby blues.

"Wanna blow this joint?" she asked.

"Oh God, yes!" he replied. She opened the door to his cell, grabbed him, yanked him to his feet and tugged him out of the unit. Spike grabbed her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Let me out!" the vampire Spike had been talking to earlier yelled at them.

"Bit busy right now." Spike retorted.

"Look, I know where the exit is. You spring me, you're free. You don't, you're dead." the vampire continued to wheedle.

Brody and Spike exchanged a glance, considering the vampire before them.

"Hurry! Hurry!" he was yelling frantically.

"We don't know how big this kip is." Brody shrugged.

Spike sighed heavily, took the key-card from her and moved to let the vampire out.

"This way!" the vampire screeched and led the way down the corridor.

They ran down the hall and quickly rolled under the closing heavy, metal security door. They righted themselves now in the next room where commandos were spilling out of an elevator.

"New plan! We split up. You go that way." He shoved the vampire in the direction of the soldiers and clamped his large hand around Brody's tiny, elegant one before fleeing. They rolled under another closing door and out of the soldiers' reach.

Spike dragged Brody along behind him as he desperately looked for an exit. He was so preoccupied that he didn't sense the soldier sneaking up to his side but Brody saw. She kicked at his chest and he flew back into a wall. As the man slid down the wall and sank to the ground he looked up with a dazed expression. Promptly his head slumped forward; he was out cold.

Spike gazed at the distance she had flung the heavy looking man with ease. Over two hundred feet, it was astonishing and a crazy turn-on. But he didn't have time to dwell on that now; they had to get the fuck out of this hellhole. "Thanks, pet."

"'S okay." she shrugged and nodded in the direction of a door marked 'exit' "They wouldn't seriously be that stupid, right?"

"Dunno, let's find out." Spike said as he approached the door. He opened it ever so slightly and peered around the heavy metal.

"Well?" Brody asked, bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet.

"It _**is**_ a sodding exit!" he exclaimed.

"Morons."

"Gits."

Spike and Brody smirked at each other at the synchronized outbursts. "Ladies first, Miss." Spike said waving her out the door. She turned and quickly pinned her silk coat around him.

At his lifted eyebrow she explained with a grin. "Don't want my partner in crime tuning into dust now."

"Thanks, pet. But this coat of yours is going to be destroyed."

"I can buy another. Let's go!"

"Where can we go and be safe?" Brody asked, having only been a visitor to the town when she had been captured, as they trudged through the slimy sewers.

"Um…" Spike desperately thought, he needed somewhere close by and near to a sewer entrance, he could sense the soldiers hot on his tail. Suddenly it came to him and he knew of the one haven where he'd be safe in this town. "Follow me." he said to Brody as he grasped her hand.

She stumbled a few times; the lack of food affected her more, being a creature that could not live without sustenance, unlike him. "Are you okay?" Spike asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just, I'm tired, ya know?" she replied with a courageous smile.

Spike felt unreasonable quantities of pride at her warrior's attitude. She didn't give up; she just kept on fighting, slogging on. He gave her a gentle smile and wrapped a steadying arm around her waist. With a sigh of relief she leaned against him but refused to slow her pace. "Thanks" she murmured her breath warm against his ice-cold neck "So where are we headed?"

"Somewhere safe, I promise you that."

Ding! Dong! Joyce stood up from the sofa with a frown, now who would be calling at this hour, it was almost twelve. She cautiously approached the silhouetted figures outside her door. She peeped through the frosted window and made out the male to be Spike, the vampire she'd grown to like and feel oddly maternal towards. She opened the door without much thought, had he wanted to hurt he could have barged in so why worry?

"William?"

"Joyce! Oh thank God!" Spike gasped out and sent a joyous look down at the bundle in his arms. Joyce looked to see that he was cradling a young woman in his embrace; they both looked starved and gaunt, extremely haggard and exhausted.

"Come in, come in!" Joyce exclaimed and bustled them into the living room. Spike flopped onto the armchair after carefully laying the girl out on the sofa. "What happened to you? And who's this?"

Spike smiled gratefully at Joyce's whispers and indicated to the kitchen. When they were both in the other room they sat at the table and Spike wearily wiped a hand across his face. "Well?" Joyce prodded, wanting desperately to know what had happened.

"I was captured. By a government agency 's far 's I can guess. Shoulda seen it Joyce, barbaric it was. They'd thousands of demons in cages, even peaceful ones, all bein' poked and prodded like animals. Was scared out o' my mind. And then…she arrived. A God send is what she was. She could 'ave left my evil self there when she escaped but she's too good, too pure. Hauled me out of there, she did, even though she's anti-evil."

"Good Lord, Spike, did they hurt you?" Joyce cried.

"As far as I can tell, no. But who knows what those bastards might have done when I was down and out?"

Joyce laid a hand over Spike's. "It's going to be okay Spike, I promise. How about I scoot off to the twenty-four hour butcher shop and you get cleaned up. Then when I come back I can feed you, get you some hot chocolate and you can sleep for a while."

"Sounds bloody brilliant, thanks mum."

"That's quite alright Spike. Any preferences, other than human, that is?" Joyce asked with a wry grin.

Spike shook his head and laughed gently "No, whatever's perfect."

"Okay, and your 'friend'?" Joyce continued.

"She's jus' about human so no blood for her."

"Right. I'll be back in twenty minutes. Shower's upstairs and there should be some men's clothes in the hot press."

"Joyce, you sly dog!" Spike smirked.

Joyce smacked him lightly on the arm "They're presents that I never gave people!"

"Sure!" Spike rolled his eyes mock-sarcastically.

Brody woke up in a strange house on a strange sofa. She sat up speedily and took in her surroundings. Where was she now? And where was…Spike!

"Spike!" she called out in a lost little girl voice. She was tired, emotionally drained, confused and alone goddammit!

There were a couple of thumps upstairs and then footsteps pounded down the staircase. Spike zipped into the room, doing the top button of the jeans slung low on his lean hips and topless. Brody's tongue darted out and licked suddenly dry lips unconsciously. "Pet?" he queried.

She blushed crimson as she looked up from his marble chest to his angelic face. With a gulp she looked away and rushed in a babble "Sorry…got confused…woke up alone…such a baby…sorry."

"'S okay." he said with a smug smirk, yet a twinkle of understanding and compassion in his eyes.

"I'll just go back to sleep now." she muttered.

Spike watched as she shuffled in embarrassment on the couch and turned to face away from him. He shook his head at her in amusement and walked gracefully across the room. He slipped onto the sofa and spooned comfortingly against her back. She flipped to face him and regarded him with wide eyes. Spike massaged the frown from her face and traced her beautiful features; his fingers gently caressed her huge eyes, perfect nose and rosy, juicy lips. He removed his fingers and kissed the corner of her mouth then brushed his lips to her forehead before grasping her left hand and holding it to his chest above his unbeating heart. Brody let out a shaky breath and relaxed against him, leaning her head against the crook of his neck. She looked up at him through her lashes and the pair stared at each other until sleep claimed them. Joyce arrived home to find the snuggled pair and 'awwwed' at their cuteness before ensuring the curtains were tightly closed. She left out a flask of warmed blood and a cheese sandwich then headed upstairs to bed with a smile on her face, it was nice to have someone to look after for a change.

Buffy hefted the bag of laundry with ease and chatted with the gang about the eventful Thanksgiving's the day before. Giles was getting specific with the descriptions and Buffy and the others chatted among themselves as he talked away to himself. They walked into the Summers home, Buffy wanted to check in with her mom, who had arrived home late the night before, and get this cleaning done.

What no one expected was a bunch of breathing noises and purrs coming from the living room. Buffy frowned and put her sack of laundry down. Her mother came out of the kitchen and Buffy watched her eyes widen comically. As Buffy's vamp tinglies went off she stared suspiciously at the darkened living room and marched inside.

"Buffy!" Joyce hissed but her daughter continued on. Buffy heard Joyce desperately trying to hush the others but ignored it all when she spotted what was happening on the couch. Spike! Spike was lying asleep on her mother's couch, shirtless and curled around a beautiful girl that set off slightly different demon tinglies.

"What the HELL is HE doing HERE!" Buffy screeched, whipping out a stake.

Spike's and the girl's eyes snapped open and two sets of wary blue eyes stared at her. The girl placed herself between Spike and Buffy and before Buffy knew it the stake was flying across the room. She hadn't even seen the girl move and yet there was her stake in the dining room doorway. Joyce rushed into the room just as Buffy prepared to pounce on the girl.

"Hey! Stop that right now, Buffy!"

"But, Mom! You've got Spike and some demon girl in the house!" Buffy explained as if it were obvious.

"Yes. And your point is? It's my home, Buffy, and these are my guests."

"But they'll hurt you!" Buffy protested.

"Dear, Spike has an invite, he could have done that if he'd wanted to the second he rolled into town."

Damn logical woman! Buffy tried to pick something else out to complain about when the girl fainted slightly. Spike rushed forward and caught her.

"Sorry" she smiled meekly at Spike.

"'S okay, luv. How long since they last fed you?" Spike asked with concern in his voice, Buffy gaped, he cared? And jeez, that was one gorgeous body!

"A couple days? I think." she replied.

"Oh, God! Sweetie, come with me right now!" Joyce rushed to the girl's side and hustled her towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Joyce sat the girl down, pulled the curtains and beckoned Spike inside. The speechless Scoobies trailed after them. Spike knelt in front of the girl and whispered softly to her.

She nodded and giggled slightly at something he said. He beamed the first genuine smile any of them had ever seen. There was no snark or smirk in it, just genuine amusement and happiness. Joyce placed a plate of pancakes in front of the girl who devoured them in two bites, literally.

"Good?" Joyce asked with a laugh.

"Whoa yeah!" the girl nodded vigorously. "Thanks, big time, for everything."

"No problem, dear." Joyce smiled then frowned as a weird sensation swept over her. She slumped into a chair and when she looked back up her eyes were flooded with moisture.

"Mom?" Buffy said uncertainly.


	12. Chapter 12

Brody was kind of disappointed and worried. Spike hadn't tried anything beyond the cuddling and some kissing. What did that mean? Was he not into her? Had he not liked what he had seen? For Christ's sake, she'd been sitting naked in his lap! And it had been fairly obvious that she was into it. But he'd been the perfect gentleman, well, maybe not the perfect gentleman. Still he hadn't tried his luck. Wasn't that what all men were supposed to do? So, yeah, she was worried.

Somewhere in her mind, way behind the lustier and more prominent part, a voice asked if she should not be more worried at how fast things were happening. Where did the declaring Spike hers come from? He wasn't hers to claim...and yet she felt as though he was. It was as if she'd known him much, much longer. She'd shocked herself when she'd been so cool and collected in the bathroom. Bravery was her thing but not that kind of bravery. She thought that love and love-making and all associated acts were more courageous than facing evil because you risked your heart rather than your body. Her body healed pretty fast, she wasn't so sure about her heart...

Speaking of evil...that's what Spike was. How was she over-looking that? He was a vampire and they were largely evil and besides, what kind of piss-poor demon hadn't heard of Spike or William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers? Brody knew what he was, what he'd done, what he was probably still doing just before he'd been captured.

And yet, he hadn't hurt her. Her newly re-found mother seemed to like him. That was a good sign, wasn't it? Everyone else she'd met didn't seem to care for him, however. She guessed she could understand her sister's reaction, she was a Slayer after all.

Weirdly, she wasn't freaked about the whole family deal that was happening. No, pathetically, she was another girl with no thoughts other than those about the boy she liked. Except this boy was a powerful, over century-old, Master Vampire.

Brody turned over in her bed, acutely aware that Spike lay in a bed in the next room. After the bath, he'd disappeared out the window; probably to avoid upsetting his hostess for messing around with her daughter. The three of them, Joyce, Brody and Spike, had then taped cardboard over the windows of the spare bedroom so that the sun wouldn't fry Spike come morning. Then they'd said their goodnights. Spike didn't make any sort of mention of what had happened to her and that further worried her.

Brody sat up suddenly, far too warm and annoyed to sleep. The worry was turning into anger; why couldn't he just talk to her? If he wasn't all that interested then he should just come out and say it! She crossed the room to open a window and then flopped back on the bed with a sigh.

She picked up a pillow and punched it. The force of her punch ripped it and feathers cascaded around her, catching in her hair. "Ugh. Stupid boys," she muttered darkly as she plucked a feather from her bangs, "Now I have a mess to tidy up and it's all his fault!" Angry as she was, Brody was happy to note her destruction of the pillow. It wasn't a demon whose ass she'd kicked but it was proof that her strength was returning to her. That made her smile. She hated feeling weak and she did not feel that anymore, she felt more herself.

The change was visible even in her hair. Siren magic gave you strength and an awesome singing voice but it also amped up your appearance. Now that she was fed and washed and warm, the pale pink locks fell in lustrous waves about her face. They glimmered as if sprinkled with glitter. And all she'd done was wash it and let it air-dry. She had yet to even brush it out.

At that thought, she grabbed the hairbrush that Joyce had left for her and brought it with her to the window seat. Brody sat in a spill of moonlight and brushed her hair and tried to calm down enough to sleep.


End file.
